More Than a Dream
by Eldameldor
Summary: Legolas thinks he is only having dreams. He knows nothing about his own past. Can Aragorn help him put the pieces back?
1. More Than a Dream

More Than a Dream  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own LOTR. I just write for fun.  
  
A/N: This one should be a bit longer. Hopefully better than my other one also. You can't see all the stories I am writeing, but I am writeing a whole lot, and only a few are finished. I am just pathetic... Oh well! I hope someone will like this better than the other one I wrote.  
  
(~~) This means dreaming.  
  
~~ Everything was so blurry. He could not understand how his vision had become so horrible suddenly. And the pain, it coursed through his body. He did not remember doing anything that would hurt himself. The Elf was just wondering blindly through the halls of his Father's kingdom. Nothing ran through his tired mind but questions. He did not even know where he was heading.  
  
The Elven prince strained to see better further down the hall. For the life of him, he could not understand what had happened to his vision. Quickly he rubbed at them angrilly, and his blue eyes set on a door. A dim light seeped through the crack along the bottom, and side of the partially open door. Thinking it was his Father, he quickly walked to the door. Forgetting the pain for one moment.  
  
Just as his fist was about to land on the door for the first knock, he pulled back. There was mumbleing, and it wasn't his father. To tell the truth, he did not even know who that voiced belonged to. Leaning closer he looked through the crack, only to see nothing. The Elf pulled back, completely puzzled by the sound. But as he backed away, a voice, whispered in his ear. His eyes grew wide with fear, as he felt the hot breath on his pointed ear. How could he let someone sneak up on him?  
  
"Exactly what did you plan to find?" The voice hissed. ~~  
  
Legolas shot up in bed, franticly looking around the dark room. There was no pain, he could see clearly, and he was not in the hall. It was all a dream. None of it was real. Quickly and quietly he swung his long legs over the side of the bed and began to walk quickly to the door. He reached out to the handle on the door, but pulled back, images of his dream flashing through his mind again.  
  
He closed his eyes and turned the knob anyway. He was a warrior. Why should he be afraid of a hall? Stepping out of his room he searched both ends of the hall with his elven eyes. Nothing, not one thing both ways. He stepped further out, and found a half open door down to his right. The light inside came on just as he began to walk in that direction.  
  
Legolas' long strides got him to his destination quickly. There was a loud crack, and the sound of wood splinters and pieces falling onto a desk. Legolas held his breath and leaned close to the half open door, taking a peek. His heart quit hammering in his chest when he seen his Father inside.  
  
The Elven king was hovering over a polished wooden desk. He was muttering angry words in his own tongue. The king pounded the desk with his fist, and began to pace the room. Not a sound escaped him as he paced. His quick light footsteps made no sound on the wooden floor. He continued his angry rambleing when he hovered over the desk yet again.  
  
Legolas had to laugh at his stupidity. A dream had scared him so terribly, he had thought it was coming true. He shook his head, long blonde locks of hair fell on his shoulders as they fell back into place. "I must remember not to make assumptions such as those..." He muttered to himself as he made his way back to his room for the night.  
  
A/N: Okay, not that good. At least I think so. Oh well. This is just the beginning. If anyone liked this at all. I'll try to put more chapters up. And they should be longer. Please review! ^-^!! 


	2. Friendly Faces

More Than a Dream  
  
Disclaimer: Still do not own LOTR... Won't ever either.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone who sent reviews. It means a lot. I know that my stories aren't as bad as I like to think. So thanks!! :)  
  
Chapter 2: Friendly Faces (~~) Mean's dreaming.  
  
Aragorn pulled the reigns on his horse back, and stopped. It had been so long since he has last visited this place. He hadn't expected the trip to be so short. But it had proven him wrong.  
  
A small smile formed on his face as he thought about surprising his elven friend. It had been long since they have spoken in person. However their last meeting was going well, untill they went on a hunting trip. Shaking his head, he pushed the unlikable thought back and continued on his way.  
  
His thoughts soon turned towards the forest. It was deathly quiet, and that did not sit well with this Ranger. Mirkwood was a quiet place. But being this close to the kingdom, there should be elves walking around. There should have been someone checking his identity. His gray eyes searched all around him. Nothing had moved. Not even wind blew at these trees.  
  
"Excuse me sir. May we be informed, as to who you may be?"  
  
Aragorn jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned his horse around quickly. He was so wrapped up in the forest, he hadn't known someone was behind him.  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I am a friend of Legolas, and seek to find him." Aragorn spoke, looking the elf guard directly in the eyes.  
  
The elf nodded and began walking. "I will lead you to his chambers. However, one can not say when he shall return."  
  
Aragorn nodded, jumped off of his horse, and followed the elf. This would be more helpful. Legolas not being in his chambers. It would surprise him more.  
  
After they had arrived, the elf let Aragorn clean up, and wait patiently for the prince. Being warned that it may be some time before anyone hears from him. And with that, Aragorn waited. Not caring how long it could take. It would pay off in the end. Though, he seems to have forgotten, that his friend is an elf. He is not easily surprised.  
  
Legolas walked through the halls quickly and quietly. Maybe some descent sleep would cure him from his troubles. Though he could not grasp it. The same chilling dream keeps replaying, every time he rests, be it only five minutes.  
  
Reaching his chamber door, he grasped the knob, and opened it. Stopping when he heard a faint snore. He looked to the corner of the room, and found his long time friend, sleeping in a chair. "Estel. It is good to see you too." He laughed quietly and made his way towards his human friend.  
  
He grasped the man's shoulder, and shook him lightly. And knowing he was a light sleeper, he knew it would wake him.  
  
"Estel, what a wonderful surprise. I did not expect you to be sleeping in the corner of my room. What has brought you here?"  
  
Aragorn smiled slightly. Then came a frown. His plan hadn't worked. He was not supposed to sleep through it, and that he did. "I only wanted to visit a friend." The man said. "But it seems he has visited me first..."  
  
Legolas caught his smile, and had to laugh. "How long have you waited for? I have an extra room you can stay in, seeming you are very tired."  
  
The man could not fight back on that one. So he only answered his friend's question. "Since mid noon, my friend."  
  
"Come then. Tomorrow we have much to go over. I will see you in the morning." Legolas said and led his friend towards the other room he had mentioned.  
  
After his friend had settled in, Legolas quickly settled into his own bed. Praying he could receive a night of full rest, he became still. Elves don't need as much sleep as others, but these dreams were beginning to take it's toll on the elven prince.  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope no one thinks this will be slash. This is only friendship. And I hope this is good. It'll get better as more chapters come. I promise they will get better. Please review!! ^-^! 


	3. Conffessions and Dreams

More Than a Dream  
  
Disclaimer: Still do not own LOTR... Won't ever either.  
  
A/N: Okay, I decided that when there is dreaming, it will also be in italic print. So, it won't look so confusing... Thanks to everyone who reviewed also. I hope this is turning out better than what I think. ^-^! Oh, and before I forget. Elvish words will also be italic.  
  
Chapter 2: Confessions and Dreams (~~) Mean's dreaming.  
  
A stream of light leaked into a forest green room, waking the sleeping elf. His blue eyes scanned the room before he decided to sit up. He felt exausted, having lost more sleep throughout the long night. Not one star was out to comfort him. And these dreams began to etch themselves into his mind. Like a chizel to stone. Slowly, they were becoming his only thought.  
  
The Mirkwood prince climbed out of bed, and gracefully walked over to the extra room that his human friend, currently occupied. The man was noticeably tired the night before. That would explain why he still slept soundly. With a grin, he decided it was time to wake, and have breakfast.  
  
Legolas gave a sharp kncok, and called into the room. "Estel, we have much to catch up on. Rise, and join me for breakfast." A smirk still played across his lips.  
  
His elevn hearing caught the man mumbleing about getting up too early. Which indeed was strange for the man. But Legolas missed his long time friend, and wanted terribly to hear what he has been up to. With a small laugh, the elf walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Minutes later Legolas sat at a wooden table, and Aragorn was just making his appearance. A playful glare was aimed directly at the elf.  
  
"You do know you woke me, don't you?" The ranger asked, sitting across from his friend.  
  
Legolas laughed softly. "Goheno nin, mellon. Losto vae?" He asked in his own tongue.  
  
Aragorn just shook his head. A smile played on his lips. "I slept soundly, untill you demanded I wake." The ranger then folded his hands on the table. "Tell me, how have you been?"  
  
"I am well, Estel. I wonder the same from you." Legolas said with a firm smile on his face. However the dream was still haunting him. "Have you any adventures?" The elf asked, seeing the man shake his head.  
  
"Not since our last one. I am worried though. You do not seem yourself this time around." Estel leaned back and studied the elf's face.  
  
Legolas shook his head, a soft sigh escaped his lips. His friend knew him to well. "Correct. There has been something haunting me. Though I do not feel this is the time to speak of such things." The elf looked up to see Aragorn sigh heavily and lean forward again. The man wanted to know.  
  
"Legolas...there are things you do not know about your...past." Aragorn spoke and looked directly at his friend. "I will not speak of them, for it is not my right. By say of your father and Lord Elrond. Please, tell me what has been haunting you. What shadow looms over your light spirit?"  
  
The elf opened his mouth to speak, though nothing came out. He was so stubborn when it came to admitting weakness. "Estel, this is really not the time..." He followed Aragorn with his eyes as he jumped up and paced the room.  
  
"Then when is the right time, Legolas?" He asked a little sharper than he intended. The man hadn't wanted to come across aggressive. But he was sure his friend would understand his concern. "I believe this is as good a time as ever." He said softer this time. Worry for his friend shown in his eyes.  
  
Legolas looked down and studied his long fingers. "Dreams have been haunting my sleep. They are so real." He looked up at his friend. "Every night they occur. And something horrific happens more often. I am afraid they will eventually exist."  
  
Aragorn sat down and looked his friend in the eyes. "It will be alright, my friend. Do not worry yourself. Is that all that has been bothering you?"  
  
"That is all." Legolas spoke softly.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
~~Soft whimpering filled the halls. Heavy footsteps filled the air, beginning to drown out the crying. Every door remained closed. There were only two who remained inside the large house.  
  
An elfling who was huddled in a corner, bolted up on his feet, and fled down the hall. His light footsteps made no sound, but his panicked breathing seemed louder than usual. Everything remained dark. Not even the glow of the moon gave light.  
  
The elf found himself trapped. Too young to think of anything, he remained frozen at the end of the long dark hall. His heart hammering in his chest. This was not something he had expected.  
  
The figure approached him slowly, and finally when he reached the child. A smirk played on his thin lips, his eyes sparkled with the thought of what he was to do. It pleased him to see an elf so frightened of him. And a ryal one, none the less.~~  
  
The prince of Mirkwood had woken abrubtly and found himself huddleing into his pillows. He looked around quickly, half expecting the man from his dream to be standing at the foot of his bed. But nothing stood there. Calming his nerves slightly. His heart quit hammering, and slowly, he relaxed into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry if anyone is out of character. Specially Legolas. However it might be slightly normal? Maybe not. Anyway, I hope this turned out well. Sorry if this update took a while. I have been busy with school, and working. Review please! It would be very helpful. :) 


End file.
